Papilio
: Papilio (パピリオ Papirio) is one of the three demon servants, created by Ashtaroth in the last stages of his plan, with the objective to find the Energy Crystal trapped inside the soul of Mephisto's reincarnation; much like her sisters Vespa and Luciola she have been granted with incredibly strong powers as compensation for their short lifespan. : : Her origin is a butterfly, her name comes from "papilon" the french word for those animals; her ability is to create a barrier with her familiars. : : She is he youngest of the three demon sisters, thats why she behaves playful, capricious and willing to raise pets; her sister Vespa acts as her nanny. : : It is revealed by Luciola that Papilio is really afraid that she wont be able to grow up due to her programmed short life time. Her role in the history : Since their creation, the serveants started the search of humans with high spiritual powers, and first found Yukinojou Date and Yumi Kaori during a date, Papilio defeated both of them easilly, and put them into some the scanner designed by Luciola, draining their powers in the process. : During their search they found Reiko Mikami, but failed to catch her, as she managed to release her soul from her body right befor the sisters could scan her; on that momment, Yokoshima attacked the sisters with a Monju, freezing them to the absolute zero temperature; this leaves papilio impressed, who takes him as a pet, putting him a collar and renaming him as "Pochi". : : After his initial refusal to live as a pet, Papilio clarifies to Pochi that his only options are to obey or die; after which he begins to behave as an ally of the sisters, inadvertently gaining their trust, for his dedicated work at the base. : Papilio he became very fond of her pet at the point of designing a villain suit for him to look like the sisters, and even inviting him to play videogames. : : During the war of Ashtaroth she always found herself unable to choose a path on her ownsince her 2 sisters divided. one of them allying to the Ghost Sweepers, and the other remaining loyal to Ashtaroth; althought she ended up being used to defeat ashtaroth, by redirecting the nuclear weapons he had launched, towards him. After the first defeat of Ashtaroth : After the defeat of Ashtaroth on his first assault,Papilio found herself living peacefully at GS Mikamy Agency together with Luciola, feeling happy for her sister`s new life, but at the same time feeling used and forced to live a life she didnt want, she rebelled, reunited her butterflies, and planned an attack on humans. : : Teruhiko Saijo was her first victim, attracting the atention of the GS team, teasing them to initiate a match, Yokoshima tried to convince her, but she was too stubborn to hear and attacked him, Papilio was dissapointed since he recieved tje impact without even trying to defend himself. : : The violence of her attack caused Luciola to enrage and prepare an offensive towards her young sister, but she was interrupted by Yokoshima, and finally Mikami interfered to explain Papilio that, if serious Yokoshima could even beat Ashtaroth himself, but he recieved the attack on purpose to show her that he was unwilling to harm Papilio becouse of the real appreciation he feels for her, despite having been treated like a pet; this softens her heart. : : During the 2nd and 3rd Ashtaroth Assaults her role was more passive since she was closer to mankind, and principally the death of Luciola kept her busy finding a way to resurrect her sister. : : After Ashtaroth's fall, she became a disciple of Shōryūki. : Gallery Papilio luciola vespa-0.jpg|PApilio, Luciola and Vespa Papilio butterflies.jpg|Papilio and her butterflies ready to attack Papilio.jpg|Papilio on a cheerful attitude Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Characters